lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edmund Blackwood
Edmund Blackwood is the son of Tytos, and Mylessa Blackwood making him a member of House Rostwent through his mother, and a member of House Blackwood through his father. Edmund Blackwood has six siblings in the form of Bryndan, Lucas, Hoster, Edmund, Alyn, Bethany, and Robert Blackwood of which his oldest sibling Lucas was extremely headstrong and died after he engaged in a duel with a renowned swordsman from Pontus, his brother and the heir apparent Bryndan is the commander of Raventree the personal center of House Blackwood, his final brother Hoster is as headstrong as her other brother Lucas and for this reason he has been placed in charge of the punishment wing within the house to quench his desires, his sister Alyn is Magi user with whome has become the main advisor to Tytos who believes (incorectly) that her visions are preminitions as opposed to the Magi that it is,his sister Bethany is a studious nobles daughter who spends her days preparing for her future marriage, and her final sibling Robert is a young boy at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Edmund Blackwood is married to Elana Gogen of House Gogen of whom he has great affection for, but of whom he also feels is the greatest slight to him because of her house's low ranking status. With Elana Gogen he has two children in the form of Edmund Blackwood II, and Mylessa Blackwood II. of which his son Edmund is his right hand man and is working alongside his father in all of his exploits, while his daughter Mylessa was named after his mother and in this way has become very close to Mylessa Blackwood while still remaining ultimately loyal to her father. Edmund Blackwood was born the third child of his father Tytos Blackwood, and from this position he came to be very close to his brother Lucas who was during this time the heir apparent for House Blackwood. When he was fifteen he would travel alongside his brother to Pontus where he and his brother were going to aquire a special sword for their father. During this trip he grew even closer to his brother, who while being a headstrong young man was also a very kind person on top of that. When they had aquired the sword, and were preparing to leave the crater of Pontus it would be an arrogant joke towards their sister Alyn that would cause Lucas to lash out at the man making the joke without thought of who the man was. Without a second thought the man would duel Lucas and after only a minute he ha decapitated Lucas and when this happened as Alyn cried and Edmund stood stunned at the happening the man would pick up the head of his brother and cut off his ear before throwing the now defaced head at his feet and walking away to the cheers of the crowd. Picking up their brother they returned to Raventree where their father was horrified that this had happened. Despite attempts to make the man pay for what had happened they discovered the man was a rich mercenary living in Pontus under the protection of one of their more rich merchents. Following the death of his brother Edmund was blamed heavily for his brother being killed, and because of this he was passed over for the Lordship of Raventree in favor of his less capable older brother Bryndan Blackwood, and instead was given Lordship over Castle Blackwood or "The Block". In the Black he would be married to Elana Gogen of House Gogen a lower level household, and even though he would become happy with her he felt this was yet another slight on him for something he had never done wrong. As he was being passed over for what had been his birth right and forced to hide away at Castle Blackwood his brother Byndan was being given the best of everything, and this only led to more and more resenment inside the heart of Edmund Blackwood. Following the capture of the Riverlands by the Kingdom Of Lucerne Edmund would begin to plot the downfall of his brother Bryndan which he believed he could accomplish by making him appear to be a rebel against the power of the Lucernians. Edmund would spend nearly two years planting evidence against his brother so that when the time came that the Lucernians looked into him, they would find that he was heavily invested into a rebellious group actually created by Edmund Blackwood. With his plan in place Edmund would travel to Lucerne where he would meet with members of the Order of the Green Dragon and he would place doubt into their mind about how effective the passover would be to Bryndan Blackwood. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne he meets with a representative of the Order of the Green Dragon's internal Libelle devision, of whom is in the Block to begin his investigation of Bryndan Blackwood. History Early History Edmund Blackwood was born the third child of his father Tytos Blackwood, and from this position he came to be very close to his brother Lucas who was during this time the heir apparent for House Blackwood. Plots : '' "Me and my father would travel all the way to Lucerne in order to move forward the next step of his plans, and despite at one time having my own reservations I was now completely on board."'' : -Edmund Blackwood II. Following the capture of the Riverlands by the Kingdom Of Lucerne Edmund would begin to plot the downfall of his brother Bryndan which he believed he could accomplish by making him appear to be a rebel against the power of the Lucernians. Edmund would spend nearly two years planting evidence against his brother so that when the time came that the Lucernians looked into him, they would find that he was heavily invested into a rebellious group actually created by Edmund Blackwood. With his plan in place Edmund would travel to Lucerne alongside his son, and daughter where he would meet with members of the Order of the Green Dragon and he would place doubt into their mind about how effective the passover would be to Bryndan Blackwood. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne he meets with a representative of the Order of the Green Dragon's internal Libelle devision, of whom is in the Block to begin his investigation of Bryndan Blackwood. Family Members House Blackwood.jpg|Tytos Blackwood - Father|link=Tytos Blackwood House Blackwood.jpg|Mylessa Blackwood - Mother|link=Mylessa Blackwood Alyn Blackwood.jpg|Alyn Blackwood - Sister|link=Alyn Blackwood Hoster Blackwood.jpg|Hoster Blackwood - Brother|link=Hoster Blackwood Bryndan Blackwood1.jpg|Bryndan Blackwood - Brother|link=Bryndan Blackwood Elana Grogen Cover Front.jpg|Elana Grogen - Wife|link=Elana Grogen Mylessa Blackwood II.1.jpg|Mylessa Blackwood - Daughter|link=Mylessa Blackwood II. Edmund Blackwood II..jpg|Edmund Blackwood II. - Son|link=Edmund Blackwood II. Relationships POV Role The Lost One Main Article : The Lost One Category:House Blackwood Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight